


Tactile Creatures

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your soulmate has a large black mark that only they can see, in the first location that they are physically touched (with raw skin) by their soulmate. Bonus: when they touch it, it turns into a bruise and either disappears (if you go on in the relationship), or scars and turns back into a black mass the next time they touch you if you don’t. If you both continually deny it, your mark moves each time, showing exactly where your soulmate will touch you the next time you come in contact because hell if human bodies aren’t persistent, needy things.Alexander has one on his fist, but doesn’t believe it’s legitimate because he’s punched so many people and nothing happened.Thomas is secretly introverted, and doesn’t want to be touched because the mark is on his cheek and he’s sure as hell nobody’s just gonna walk up to his face and touch it.The two teens avoid each other, because they feel the pull but hate each other ― or at least don’t want to deal with unrequited love. Plus, they’ve got a reputation to keep up.Condensed:Jamilton.Soulmate.AU.Everyone is brokenWe are all tactile creaturesSo go the fuck to sleep





	Tactile Creatures

In all the years that Thomas and Alexander knew each other, neither had punched the other. It was surprising, really, as they had both been very notorious for being impulsive and brash. Not to say that they didn’t hurt each other ― there were often kicks under the table, or in more private places (to the disbelief of Thomas), and don’t even mention the verbal mudslings. But Alexander would punch anyone (and everyone) except for Thomas, and Thomas wouldn’t punch a person shorter than him (even though Alexander was the farthest thing from incapable of defending himself).

Everyone recognized the tension between them which was simply a constant when they were together, with the exception of themselves. Both boys were under the impression that they hated each other, or at least acted like it all the damn time. Unfortunately, their obliviousness meant nobody would tell them what they saw but instead teased them about it, saying things like “there's a vague line between hate and love” and relevant shit.

And the two were constantly in denial of the fact that each had a profound attraction to the other.

\--

Alexander sighed, frowning down at his hand as he addressed John Laurens, his friend.

“J, when d’ya think I'll meet my soulmate?”

Surprised, John looked up from his phone. “Dunno. Maybe just, like, touch a bunch of people and see if one touches your hand. I think that Eliza has a mark on her hand ― and Thomas said he has one on his face.”

Alex scoffed. “Thomas is not my soulmate.”

“Then why do you always avoid touching him?”

Rolling his eyes, the shorter teen stood up. “Fine, I'll prove it.” He stood up, proudly walking over to where Thomas was playing basketball.

Almost as if it was second nature, Alexander looked up at Thomas, who was much taller than himself.

“Hey, shithead, wanna prove you're not my soulmate?”

“ ’M not touching you, ass-hag,” Thomas muttered, walking away.

Alexander grumbled, retreating as well. Whatever. It wasn't Thomas; he didn't need to try and fucking explain why.

\--

As it turned out, they finally touched (with bare skin) two days later.

Alexander was walking into the bathroom, because that's kind of a fucking given if you’re a human with a functioning bladder. But then he heard something coming from one of the stalls.

It was almost like weeping, but somewhat choked. Alex rapped roughly on the door.

“Dude, what's wrong?”

“Eff off, Hamilton.” The voice was clearly holding back tears.

This made Alexander growl. “Open up, Jefferson.”

“I'm fine. Casse toi.”

Alexander kicked the door, and the weak lock caused it to swing open. He didn't expect to see Thomas, sitting fully clothed in the toilet, with tear steaks covering his face.

Despite himself, Alexander did what he would do for any of his friends. He immediately minimized the space between him and Thomas, speaking empathetic, hopefully comforting words.

“Thomas, what's wrong, why are you crying?”

“I dunno, because Adams is an ass?”

“What did he say?"

“That.. that I was useless, and everyone wanted me dead. And I actually fucking believe him. Don't try to say you guys wouldn't benefit if I was dead―”

“Beautiful, nobody wants you dead. Adams, on the other hand ―” Alexander cupped Thomas's face gently, with his knuckles brushing Thomas's stubble, and both boys noticed bruises where their marks once were. Thomas jerked back, trying to get away. But Alex persisted, eventually just leaning into Thomas in a way that he hoped was comfortable.

Thomas didn't protest this time.

It was warm, forget fact that it was two in the afternoon, and that they were in a fucking bathroom stall. At their school, everyone was sleep-deprived. Eventually, both succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no will my bois get caught???
> 
> Probably tbh


End file.
